


The Story 01(故事)

by suiyinkaze



Series: The Story [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。





	The Story 01(故事)

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。

> ——“第一，不准问为什么。第二，不准打断我，其实也就是不准问为什么，你能做到吗？”

 

很少人会到花园这一角，至少大部分人不会。所以她趁着爷爷不注意便偷偷地松开他的手，从他身边悄悄地溜走，小小的身躯灵巧地在大人们的腿间穿梭，然后消失在庭院与花园的铁门之后。  
她左手抱着那只浅棕色的小熊，右手拨开比她高的灌木丛，有的树枝上长着锋利的荆棘，它们就像嵌着玻璃碎片的篱笆凶恶地阻挡着她。她抱紧那只小熊，它现在是她唯一的伙伴，陪她朝前看的是它卷曲的毛脸上的那一双空洞的黑眼睛。  
她小心地拨开最后一片阻挡她的树叶，头发不小心挂在了一株花瓣残损的黄玫瑰①上，扯下时带落了几片撕烂的花瓣。  
然后她看到了一个人——他很高——比她高得多，站在一片盛开的蓝色鸢尾花②丛中，双手插在裤袋里，背对着她。他低着头，看不见脸上的表情。  
他是在笑？还是在哭？——她在脑海里如此天真地问道。  
她朝他走过去，小小的脚踩在没过小腿的草丛中，发出沙沙的响声。  
那个人慢慢转头，朝她望去。  
城户纱织湖水绿的眼睛里，映着一张俊美的面庞，没有任何表情，那双祖母绿的眼睛明亮却深沉。  
“你好 。”小小的声音在幽静寒凉的花园中也显得十分清晰。爷爷教会她，要和别人礼貌地问好。  
那个人看着她，然后蹲下身来使自己和她视线相平，“你好，你是谁？”  
纱织觉得他的声音像大海之上深邃的夜空。  
“我是纱织。”  
“真是个特别的名字……你好纱织，你的朋友叫什么名字？”  
他指了指她怀中的小熊。  
“他就叫小熊。”  
“为什么你要到这里来？”  
“我不喜欢他们。”  
“不喜欢谁？”  
“和爷爷讲话的大人。”  
有什么东西从他的眼中一闪而过，当然她觉得那是她的错觉。  
那个人朝她笑了起来，她觉得很好看。  
他看了看手腕上的银色手表，“那你陪我一会儿？可是四点前你必须回到你爷爷的身边。”  
下午四点，她记得爷爷和她说过，那是拜访结束的时间——回家的时间——应该也快到了吧？  
“好，”她愿意朝他走得更近些，她也不知道为什么，“你的名字是什么？”  
他看着她清澈的眼睛，“我叫撒加。”  
“你好撒加。”她朝他笑了起来，就像面前的鸢尾花，但她更明亮，更有生命力。  
撒加移开了他的视线，他在旁边找了一处空地，就地坐了下来。  
“过来和我一起坐着吗？”  
纱织点了点头，抬高腿向他走去，在他身边盘腿坐下。  
“你不喜欢他们为什么还要跟着你爷爷来？”  
“家里没人陪我。”  
“你家里只有你和你爷爷吗？”  
“还有辰巳，还有几个女佣，但他们都不和我说话。”  
他沉默了一会，面前那双湖水绿眼睛安静地凝视着他。  
“那你平时喜欢做些什么？你喜欢听故事吗？”  
“喜欢，但是没有人和我讲。”率真的眼神中透露着渴望。  
“我有一个故事，你想听吗？”  
“想。”  
“那你答应我几件事，我就和你讲。”  
“什么事？”  
“第一，不准问为什么。第二，不准打断我，其实也就是不准问为什么，你能做到吗？”  
她是守信用的孩子，她对自己这一点充满着小小而饱满的信心。  
“我答应你。”

 

他们两个都14岁，应该说快到15岁了——还有两天。  
啊，忘记说了，他们是一对双胞胎，都有着漂亮的绿眼睛。  
他们捡起地上的树枝，像两个年轻的骑士，相互挥舞着手中剑。弟弟冲在前面，劈开挂满荆棘的枝条——没有什么能阻挡他那狂野的笑，他一直都是那么英俊，那么勇敢，就像一匹凌厉的战马。  
他的双胞胎哥哥跟在他后面，想要抓住他。  
“K！你再跑我就要把你按在地上打啦！”  
弟弟迅速扭头，给了哥哥一个狡黠的笑，“就看你S能不能追上我了！”  
事实证明哥哥是能的，他拽住他的衣角朝自己猛地一拉，两人一同摔倒在地上，飘落的叶片散在他们乱糟糟的头发上。  
弟弟扑在哥哥身上，他没给他哥哥动手的机会，迅速而用力地按着他两只手，感受到哥哥反抗时强劲的力度。  
“放开我。”  
“好啊，你保证我松手之后不打我就好。”  
两人脸上尽是充满邪气的笑。  
“嗯，我保证。”  
……  
“鬼才信你，你在骗人。”  
“对，我在骗你。”  
看着哥哥那张带着玩味的脸，弟弟发出不耐烦的责骂声，“S，你个混蛋……”  
他们就这样僵持对峙了几分钟。  
“我的好哥哥，你就放过我吧。”他朝兄长示弱，靠近他的脸说道。  
S当然知道他并没有诚意，他继续微笑着，凝视着弟弟那双与自己一模一样的绿眼睛。  
“好了S我错了你放过我行不！”  
终于看出点诚意了。  
S挑了挑眉，表示认同。K慢慢松开紧握的手，哥哥的手腕上纹上了他的指印。  
他们相互将对方拉了起来。  
然后他感受到自己的屁股被重重地掴了一掌。他怨恨地朝S看去，狠狠地推了他一把。  
S脸上是胜利的笑。他一边走在K前面，一边拍掉了粘在身上的枯草和落叶。  
K跟在S后面，扫了扫自己的头发，看着面前的兄长不停地打理着自己，默默地翻着白眼。  
他们的周末就在打闹中度过，弟弟不断挑战哥哥，哥哥不停镇压弟弟的反抗。  
夜晚，他们躺在同一张床上，背靠背，聆听着窗外蟋蟀的鸣叫。  
月光落在S眼里，窗外漫天繁星藏在他的眼中。  
“S，你睡了吗？”  
……  
“没有。”  
“生日那天你打算做什么？”  
“上学，回家。”  
无奈的嘲笑声从身后传来。  
“还有别的吗？”  
“把作业做了，然后睡觉。”  
“我不是说这些平时都会做的蠢事！别的呢！你就没有想做的别的事情吗！”  
他感受到K转了个身，温热的气息扑向他的后颈。  
短暂的沉默。  
“你有什么建议吗？”他反问K。  
“老头子地窖里藏了酒......”K的声音逐渐变小。  
依旧是短暂的沉默。  
“你记得你之前偷他雪茄的下场吗？”  
“我只是挨了他几鞭子。”他说得就像是“我挨了他几句臭骂”那么简单。  
“你被他打得路也走不了了。”  
“嗯。”  
“那你知道我不会参与。”  
K爽朗的笑声从背后传来，S不用转身也能感觉到他那嘲讽的眼神正直视自己。  
“当然了，你从来不会参与，这一次也不需要，我去干就行了。”  
他反手触碰到K那头乱糟糟的头发，在上面使劲地揉了揉。  
“K，别犯傻。”

 

“你在笑？”撒加看着她上扬的嘴角，头紧凑着怀里的小熊。  
她点了点头，湖水绿的眼睛笑盈盈的。  
“为什么？”  
“他们真好。”  
“真好？”  
“S有个好玩的弟弟，K有个亲切的哥哥。”  
撒加看着她——这个大概只有10岁的孩子，她依旧紧紧地抱住那只小熊，好像它是她的至亲——没有生命的只会以沉默回应她的至亲。  
“你没有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
她依旧笑着，摇了摇小脑袋，天真地看着他，天真到令人心疼。

 

那两天并没有发生什么特别的事，正如S所说的那样，双胞胎像平时那样一起上学，一起下课吃午餐，然后一起放学步行回家。  
偶尔有谁目光扫过他们的身影，男生女生在背后就着他们好看的面容和矫健的身形低声私语。  
直到两天后，他们以与往日无差的方式走在回家的路上，通常比S慢一个肩的距离的K突然跳到了K面前。  
“嘿，等一下你先回去，我去取钥匙。”  
S皱着眉看着他，“你真的要这么做吗。”  
他当然知道他会做，他下决心做的事他也阻止不了，他们非常了解彼此。  
K没理会他，只是拉着他加快了步伐，激动与快乐填满了他此时的内心。

 

他低头看了看手表，再看向认真地聆听着他的纱织。  
“你该回去了，宴会马上要结束了。”  
她嘟起了小嘴，把怀里的小熊提高了些。  
“你可以再来，到时候把你的名字告诉站在大门的那个人，他就会让你进来，我也会继续和你讲这个故事。”  
嘟起的小嘴立刻变成了微笑，她点了点头，站起来，拍了拍粘在身上的草，准备原路返回。  
“纱织，还有一件事。”  
她回头，柔软的头发贴在了白嫩的侧脸上。  
“不要告诉别人你见过我好吗？”  
“我不可以说你的名字吗？”  
“不可以，如果你想做我的朋友听我讲故事，就不要告诉别人你见过我，包括我的名字。”  
他走上前去，弯下腰认真地看着她。  
“你是我的朋友吗？你愿意保守朋友的秘密吗？”  
她朝他投去稚嫩的笑，点了点头。  
“谢谢你，纱织。”

——TBC

 

备注：①②分别的寓意是逝去的爱与绝望的爱。

S和K分别是Saga与Kanon的代称，撒加并没有直接说他们的名字。


End file.
